


You're not broken

by NewLondon



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'll never know, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Sorey is so precious, but it's only mentioned, mikleo deserves the world, seriously, why do I like hurting my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLondon/pseuds/NewLondon
Summary: “Then what is your biggest fear?” He asked after a minute.“You.” Sorey said without a beat.





	You're not broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! Nice to meet you here too! I found this Imagine you OTP and I had to do it for my babies.  
> Anyway, SorMikweek2017 is coming up so I decided to try myself at writing fanfiction in English. I don't have a beta reader and I'm not native, so please any criticism are welcome!  
> This fic deals with mental health and abuse, but never between Sorey and Mikleo. If you're uncomfortable by either of them, read with caution or don't read at all.  
> Those who choose to read it, it has a happy ending, so don't fret! I can't write tragedy to save my life...
> 
> So in the end, enjoy!

It would be an understatement to say that Mikleo disliked going to therapy. But unfortunately, it was necessary.

He didn’t have the best childhood, to say. While his mother and father loved him with all their hearts and did everything to make Mikleo’s life better, things started to go south after his father’s sudden death.

Mikleo’s mother, Muse decided to leave Camlann and move to a bigger city, Pendrago. After the funeral, the little family of two did not have enough money with them, so Muse sought out help from his bother.

They thought it would be all for the better.

They were wrong.

Michael wasn’t the same man Muse once knew. After a few months with living him in Pendrago, Michael continued drinking vehemently and started to verbally, then physically abuse Muse.

He blamed her for every unfortunate event that happened in their lives, he blamed her for Mikleo, he blamed her for his failing projects at the university.

Mikleo tried to interfere with Michael’s actions but most of the time he failed. Muse never let Michael hurt Mikleo. Nevertheless, Mikleo was wounded for a life.

Fortunately, after some years of gathering courage and money, they were able to leave and proceeded to move to Ladylake, not too far from their hometown, Camlann but far enough from Pendrago.

But what had been done could never be undone and it was the same for Mikleo too. Nightmares upon nightmares made his sleeping so difficult most of the nights he couldn’t sleep.

He didn’t eat, he didn’t want to go to anywhere.

Muse, realising what is happening to Mikleo, immediately made him sat down and had a long discussion with him about his health, about therapies. Mikleo reluctantly, but agreed to go. He didn’t want to see his mother sad anymore. She suffered more than enough with Michael.

So at the age of seventeen, he started to see Lailah, his therapist.

She was a very kind and warm woman and she never let Mikleo feel like he was broken. She was like a second mother to him, doting on him and cheering him up a little bit when he was especially under the weather that day.

But it never made the sessions easier.

Speaking about emotions were never his forte and under these conditions, it was even harder for Mikleo.

But Lailah’s calmness and patience made him open up to her ever so slowly, until he considered her one of his best friends. When on one of the session he let this thought pass his lips accidentally, Lailah giggled and hug him, softly expressing that she felt the same.

After two years Mikleo felt like he was starting to get better.

He also met with Sorey, a boy who shared almost every interest with him, in the university and not too long after their first meeting, Sorey asked him out for a date.

Mikleo, embarrassed beyond words but feeling hope and adoration fill his chest, only nodded. Sorey in response started to excitedly jump up and down, shouting to the whole university that Mikleo agreed to go on a date with him.

Mikleo was blushing hundred shades of red but Sorey just scooped him into his arms and hugged him.

They clicked so effortlessly, so beautifully Mikleo sometimes felt like he was in a dream. But every dream had to come to an end.

There were days when Mikleo felt like he could climb Rayfalke and there were other days when even breathing hurt. Sorey, bless his soul, was always with him, trying to cheer him up or just simply hold his hand when Mikleo felt like everything was nothing and nothing was everything.   

After a few months Mikleo asked Sorey to come with him to his therapy.

“Sorey…”

The brunette’s eyes instantly looked for the source of the noise. Mikleo was leaning onto the doorway, eyes not meeting with Sorey.

Sorey could feel the palpable tension in the air, even though Mikleo claimed time and time again how oblivious he could be sometimes. But when it came to Mikleo, Sorey could always read him like an open book.

It was one of the bad days.

“Something the matter?” He turned off the telly and got up from the couch, slowly walking to Mikleo and gently laying his hand on his upper arm. Mikleo’s body was tense, every muscle rigid with stress.

Sorey stood there, simply waiting, knowing full well Mikleo needed time to find his resolve again. He knew Mikleo was a typically shut-in kind of person but he trusted Sorey with his everything, so Sorey could do nothing but reciprocate his feelings and provide him with a sense of safety.

Something Mikleo lost all those years ago.

Sorey scolded himself internally. He promised himself the minute he laid eyes on Mikleo that he would make him happy, no matter what it took. His decision became firmer when Mikleo one day broke down in front of him and explained his childhood trauma briefly.

Never in his life had he felt such a strong hatred and disgust for someone he never met. But the damage was done and he swore to never leave Mikleo, to cherish him, to make him see himself as Sorey himself saw him. They may have been dating for only half a year but Sorey was sure he wanted this gorgeous, intelligent and pure hearted man to stay by his side forever.

As sappy as it sounded, Sorey was confident Mikleo was his soulmate.

Not like he was ever going to voice this opinion because he was pretty sure Mikleo would never let him live it down.

Sorey felt Mikleo shifting suddenly so he raised his other hand to touch Mikleo’s cheek too. Being so close to him, Sorey could feel Mikleo let out a soft sigh as if bracing himself then looked up at Sorey with eyes which Sorey could only describe as stunning amethysts shining with sheer determination and will power.

“Would you,” he stopped hear for a bit. Sorey gently squeezed his arm in reassurance, “Would you mind coming with me to my next session with Lailah?” Mikleo asked shyly.

Sorey hesitated for a moment, processing carefully what Mikleo just said and how much it meant for Mikleo to ask that from Sorey.

When Mikleo saw Sorey confusion and hesitation he quickly backtracked.

“You-you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he raised his arms in front of himself, shielding himself away from Sorey’s view, “I-I just wanted to… to know that you can feel free to-”

Whatever Mikleo might have said in his defence was forever lost as Sorey quickly recovered and hugged Mikleo tightly to his chest. Mikleo felt Sorey’s heart beating steadily, the rhythm calming him a little.

“I’d be honoured to accompany you to Lailah,” he said with a small smile on his face. He let go of Mikleo just enough to put some distance again between the two of them, but at the same time letting his hands gently squeeze Mikleo’s arms.

Seeing Sorey being okay with his wish, Mikleo felt happiness bubbling up his chest. “And will you come in too?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course. Anything for you,” Sorey said with obvious affection is his voice and Mikleo could do nothing but snake his arms around Sorey shoulders and bury his face into his extremely stupid and _kind_ boyfriend’s chest.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

That night after the session, they both went to bed early. Mikleo liked being close to Sorey all the time but after sessions he was especially clingy.

Not that Sorey minded even a little.

But unlike most of nights where Mikleo opted to stay silent in Sorey’s arms, he now wished to speak.

And speak they did.

Mikleo felt like they had been speaking for ours when in reality it couldn’t be a little more of half an hour. But speaking with Sorey about anything and everything always helped him and he rather enjoyed speaking about the latest archaeological discoveries with him.

“I hate it, you know,” Mikleo said suddenly. Sorey looked down to Mikleo and raised his chin to properly look at him.

“What do you hate?” he asked gently when Mikleo did not try to elaborate on his statement.

There was a beat of silence where none of them said anything but it wasn’t tense. It was their own thing, their comfortable bubble where there was no need to say anything.

_They know._

“I also hate that I’m the only one who’s in constant fear. I feel like sometimes that he’s going to come out of the shadows just to… just to…”

Sorey tightened his hold on him, feeling the burning anger take over his mind. Mikleo noticed this and despite the situation, he chuckled.

Sorey immediately felt every negative emotion flee his body and concentrated on Mikleo’s little laughter.

“It’s a little funny that you hate him that much even though you two never met.” He stopped here for a second, thinking hard about something, “Fortunately.”

Sorey decided it was not the best moment to express his disgust towards a man who was this cruel but then a thought occurred to him.

“You know it’s not just you who fears something,” he said slowly, watching Mikleo’s expression carefully.

Mikleo looked baffled.

“Sorey, I’m not talking about my fear of dogs, for example-”

“I know what you’re talking about. I know it all too well.”

Mikleo cocked his head a little to Sorey’s statement. He scouted closer to Sorey and tangled their legs under the soft turquoise blanket they bought together some time ago.

“Then what is your biggest fear?” He asked after a minute.

“You.” Sorey said without a beat.

Mikleo looked up, disbelief and panic in on his face.

“Me?!” Sorey nodded, face a little sheepish but his expression quickly changed. He looked more serious than Mikleo had ever seen him.

“I’m scared that one day you’ll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you,” Mikleo looked confused for a moment, so Sorey continued, “You will realise just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me…”

“I’m terrified that you’ll leave me.”

The silence that appeared after Sorey’s speech was uncomfortable, to say the least. Sorey looked briefly down to Mikleo, who was yet to say something.

Then suddenly Mikleo was sitting upright and looking down at Sorey with tears in his eyes and a painful expression on his face.

“I should be the one saying that! You’re so… so kind to me all the time and I put you through _this_ ,” Mikleo said with disgust, gesturing to himself, “You sacrifice so much for me… and yet…,” his voice was just slightly above whisper, “And yet I can only give to you this… this broken me.”

Mikleo’s was openly crying by that time, hands pressing to his eyes, hiding himself from Sorey. Sorey felt his heart broke in two and felt silent tears made their way down his own cheeks.

Not knowing what to do, what Mikleo _wanted_ him to do, he decided to listen to his heart. He snaked his arms around Mikleo, bringing him into his embrace, trying to express his feelings through his actions.

He waved his fingers through Mikleo’s soft hair, letting his love cry out all the pain and frustration he felt and bottled up throughout the years.

Minutes passed and he felt Mikleo return his hug and felt his shuddering subdue a bit. Mikleo leaned into his warmth, seeking the safety Sorey always provided him.

“You’re not broken.”

Sorey felt Mikleo tense again at his voice.

“But I am.” Mikleo murmured into his skin. Sorey shook his head frantically.

“You’re not broken, Mikleo. There’s no such things as broken. You’re here, with me, living your life. There’s nothing broken here!” Sorey exclaimed.

“But my mental hea-”

“You’re going to be fine. You’re going to heal, I know. You’re the strongest person I have ever met! You have more determination than a hundred people put together! Mikleo,” Sorey backed a little out from the hug just to cup Mikleo’s face in his hands, bringing their noses together in an eskimo kiss, “Mikleo, you’ll have me for as long as you let me. I’ll never leave you, love.”

Mikleo’s wide eyes were locked in Sorey’s honest ones, never leaving, never breaking their bond. Mikleo’s face gradually softened, bringing a hand to put it on Sorey’s, squeezing it and leaning into Sorey’s hands.

“And what if I won’t heal?” He asked tentatively.

“You will. And if not, then we’re just going to continue doing what we’d done up until now. I love when you’re clingy.”

“Asshole,” Mikleo laughed, punching Sorey in the chest.

Sorey let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and let a small smile reach his lips. Mikleo’s expression was the same, happiness finally reaching his eyes. They giggled softly for a few seconds then Sorey gently made them lay down onto the bed again.

Sorey tucked them in, let Mikleo use his chest as his personal pillow then draped his arm around Mikleo’s shoulder in a tender, but possessive way. Mikleo let out a happy hum in response.

They stayed like that and when Sorey thought Mikleo was already asleep, Mikleo murmured something unintelligent that sounded suspiciously like _I love you._

Sorey chuckled, happy that he had someone this beautiful in his life. Closing his eyes, he renewed his vow:

They’re going to become stronger together.

Because he won’t let any more harm come Mikleo’s way.

Never again.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it XD I liked writing this but damn... writing in another language is no small feat. Btw, I don't have a first hand experience of depression or any mental health, I just used what I witnessed when my mum became depressed. If any of it was offensive or inaccurate, please let me now! And if you want to chat with me or something, I'm sormikhell at tumblr. Feel free to drob by :)
> 
> See you soon or at Sormikweek!


End file.
